Mia and Me: Gargona's Revenge
by DragonKing19
Summary: When Gargona enters the Human World to get revenge on Mia she takes Mia's two best friends Paula and Vincent hostage and teams up with Violeta and three crooks. Now Mia must call on her fairy friends to the Human World to help and save her friends from the Human World. Can the two fairies adapt to the Human World, save Vincent and Paula and stop Gargona? Find Out.
1. Gargona's Plan

Mia and Me: Gargona's Revenge

Chapter 1: Gargona's Plan

By DragonKing19

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY NEW FIC!**

**THIS IS MY FIRST MIA AND ME FANFIC!**

**I LOVE THE SHOW BUT HATE THAT THEY SOMETIMES HAVE MIA GO TO HER FRIEND'S WORLD AND NOT SEE ENOUGH OF THE HUMAN WORLD!**

**BUT THAT IS NICK JR FOR YOU!**

**ANYAY THIS IS WHERE GARGONA GOES TO THE HUMAN WORLD AND TRIES TO GET MIA FOR REVENGE ON HER TROOPS AND LEADER'S DEFEAT!**

**ALSO THIS TAKES PLACE AFTER EPISODE 26!**

**ANYAY HERE IS CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

><p>We go to Centopia and we see the evil Gargona walking around after a defeat of her boss Queen Panthea and the Munculus and she is mad.<p>

"Curse those fairies and those Unicorns. They may have stopped Queen Panthea and the Munculus but I am still alive. I will have my revenge on those fairies and on that one fairy Mia." Gargona said. "But how?"

Just then she hears a familiar voice.

"See ya guys." A Familiar voice is heard.

Gargona slips behind a bush and sees someone.

It was Mia in her Fairy Form.

Gargona is shocked.

"Its that fairy Mia." Gargona said. "Now is my chance."

However before she can get a chance however before she can get a chance Gargona sees something.

Mia presses her bracelet and she vanishes.

Gargona is shocked and she rubbed her eyes.

"What the?" Gargona asked. "Where did that fairy go?"

She then realized something.

"Come to think of it that Fairy has vanished and appeared out of no where before." Gargona said. "Maybe she is from another world."

Gargona smirked.

"I will have to follow that fairy and get my revenge." Gargona said and took a Black Orb out. "And with this orb I will go where that Fairy Mia is."

Gargona raised her arms.

"Dark Magic Orb take me to where that Fairy Mia is so that I can have Revenge." Gargona said and sees that she is vanishing and laughs.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN?**

**FIND OUT!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. Gargona in the Human World

Mia and Me: Gargona's Revenge

Chapter 2: Gargona in the Human World

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 2 OF MY MIA AND ME FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE WE SEE MIA IN HER HUMAN FORM AND HER TWO BEST FRIENDS FROM THE HUMAN WORLD VINCENT AND PAULA!**

**THIS FIC IS GOING GREAT!**

**ANYAY HERE IS CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

><p>We go to the human world and we see that it is great.<p>

People are relaxing, people are heading to places and people are just hanging out.

We go to a Ice-Cream stand and we see three people there.

The three people are Mia in her human form, her best male friend Vincent and the other is her best female friend Paula

Vincent is wearing a Red shirt under a Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Green Shoes and has Mint Chip Ice Cream.

Mia is wearing a White shirt under a Dark Blue Denim Jacket, Pink Leather Pants, Brown Leather Boots and a Gold Necklace and her Ice Cream is Chocolate flavored.

Paula is wearing a Purple Turtleneck Shirt under a White Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Green Shoes and her Ice Cream flavor is Dark Chocolate.

Mia smiled.

"Oh man it feels good to relax after saving another world." Mia said.

Paula smiled.

'Wish we could have seen it." Paula said. "These friends of yours seem interesting."

"Yeah and besides if we could we could have gone." Vincent said. "These fairy and unicorns seem great."

Mia smiled.

'They are. But there was some pretty evil creeps as well. But I am glad they are Gargona are gone." Mia said.

However unknown to Mia Gargona appeared in a ally way in the human world in a flash of light.

Gargona looked around.

"Where am I?" She asked.

Gargona walked out of the ally way and sees lots of humans.

"What are these creatures?" Gargona asked. "Why did my powers take me here and not where that Mia Fairy is at."

Gargona looks around.

"But this place does seem interesting." Gargona said.

Gargona takes another orb out.

"Magic orb hear my voice show me where Mia is." Gargona said.

Soon a image of Mia in human form is shown and Gargona is shocked.

"What this is Mia's real form?" Gargona asked. "Interesting. So these creatures have no powers."

Gargona smirked.

"This will be great." Gargona said.

Gargona laughs and smirks.

"Better get help." Gargona said.

With that she walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Centopia

Mia and Me: Gargona's Revenge

Chapter 3: Centopia

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 3 OF MY MIA AND ME FIC!**

**THIS IS WHERE CENTOPIA COMES IN!**

**THIS FIC IS GOING GREAT!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

><p>We go to Centopia and we see all the fairies relaxing after the defeat of the evil Panthea and her evil army.<p>

The land is now green again, the unicorns are relaxing and the pans are making more music then ever.

In the Elf Castle King Raynor and Prince Mo were relaxing.

"Man this feels great." Mo said.

"I know. We needed this break now that Panthea is gone." King Raynor said.

Yuko came in and looked at the royal family.

"Guys don't you think your guards should train?" Yuko asked.

Mo looked at his friend.

"Yuko we defeated Panthea. We need to relax."

Yuko sighed.

"I guess." Yuko said. "But I do miss Mia."

King Raynor sighed.

"I know but that girl was great." King Raynor said. "Even though she does appear and vanish out of thin air."

Mo smiled.

"Maybe we can see her again when she visits." Mo said.

Yuko smiled.

'Well she is our best friend." Yuko said.

Soon Phuddle came in and Panthea's cat Ziggo followed.

"Hey stop following you cat." Phuddle said.

Mo laughed.

'Looks like Ziggo also misses Mia." Mo said and took Ziggo and petted him. "I am glad you allowed Ziggo to stay father."

King Raynor smiled.

"Yes that cat is great. Besides Who can leave him behind?' King Raynor asked.

Phuddle sighed.

"I would." He said.

Phuddle then tripped and fell.

Everyone laughed.

Mo smiled.

'Still what happened to Gargona?" Mo asked.

Yuko laughed.

"Who cares?" She asked. "Lets go see the Unicorns."

"Right." Mo said.

With that the two left.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


	4. Gargona Meets Violeta

Mia and Me: Gargona's Revenge

Chapter 4: Gargona Meets Violeta

**HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHAPTER 4!**

**THIS FIC IS GOING GREAT!**

**THIS IS WHERE GARGONA MEETS MIA'S RIVEL IN THE HUMAN WORLD VIOLETA!**

**ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

><p>We go to the human world and we see Violeta walking down the streets mad.<p>

Violeta was being punished by shopping for school supplies for the boarding school because she dumped water on Mia,

"This is pathetic." Violeta said. "How come Mia gets to relax but I have to shop for the school. Ok sure I dumped water on Mia but come on."

Violeta sat on a bench mad.

"I just wish someone would get rid of Mia." Violeta said.

Just then Violeta hears a voice.

"That can be arranged." A Voice said.

Violeta turned and saw Gargona by a tree.

"Greetings." Gargona said. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Gargona."

Violeta is confused.

'What do you want?" Violeta asked.

Gargona smirked.

"I also want revenge on Mia." Gargona said. "You see she travels to two worlds and has defeated my boss Queen Panthea. Now I want my revenge."

Violeta is confused.

"Where is this world?" She asked.

"Centopia." Gargona said.

Gargona sees that Violeta is confused.

"Its a world filled with magical creatures." Gargona said. "Anyway I can help you get rid of Mia if you work for me."

Gargona took her had out.

"And in exchange I will give you powers you can only wish for." Gargona sais. "Deal?"

Violeta smiled.

"Deal." Violeta said.

With that the two shook hands.

* * *

><p><strong>THERE YA ALL GO!<strong>

**MORE SOON!**

**READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

**DRAGONKING19 OVER AND OUT!**


End file.
